A part of my soul
by misstvd11
Summary: This is set after 3x22, what happens when Elena wakes up, and which Salvatore brother does she lean on for support? I'm starting over my other fanfic, which has the same title.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically I've decided to have a fresh start, if you recognise this fanfic it's because it's already been published, by me, well a part of it has anyways, I swear I'm not a thief! I'm only 14, nearly 15, gosh I'm old! Anyways so forgive moi for any mistakes!**

**Chapter 1:**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Damon burst into the emergency room, and by the expressions on everyone's faces, he knew he was too late. He felt the tears in his eyes, and turned to face the doctor.

"Can I speak to you outside for a minute Damon," Meredith asked her voice serious, not revealing anything, Damon masked his feelings and followed the doctor outside.

"There's something I haven't told anyone," Meredith confessed.

"What? About Elena? Can you save her?"Damon bombarded Dr Fell with questions. A new hope was rising in him. "Is she-"

"Wait! Let me explain. When Elena came her earlier, her damage was more than I let on," Meredith confessed. "I helped her, I had to help her!"

"You mean..." Damon's face sobered as the doctors words sank in.

"That's right. Elena is in transition, I didn't know how any else would take the news, so I told you first."

"But..."

"I didn't know what else to do, she doesn't deserve to die," Dr Fell explained, closing her eyes, with regret for the innocent lives she couldn't save.

"Thank you, you saved her life, I don't know how I will ever repay you," Damon whispered as he pondered about how he was going to break the news to his broken-hearted brother, he wasn't sure how his brother was going to react to this news.

He went back into the room, and looked around to see, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Jeremy and of course Stefan, crying, staring at the beautiful still body of Elena

"I have some news for everyone, "he announced, breaking the silence. Everyone's gaze turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "Meredith just told me that Elena had vampire blood in her system when she died..."

"That means... she's in transition," deduced Stefan, full of hope.

"Yes, she can wake up any minute now."

As if on cue, Elena sat up gasping.

She looked around; taking in her bearings, there was a mutual look of relief and happiness on everyone's face. Her eyes glanced around everyone in the room again and stopped at Damon.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Suddenly Elena' throat burned, she felt starving, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Stefan couldn't believe his eyes, he ran towards Elena ready to embrace and comfort her, but Damon had beaten him to it. Damon hugged Elena so tight that if she was human it would really hurt, after a while he looked up to see Stefan glaring at him. He remembered Elena's choice and abruptly let go. Elena opened her eyes, startled by the sudden unwanted movement, she was comfortable, why did Damon move? The next thing she knew Stefan was hugging her and crying from happiness. Damon was staring at her from a corner of the room, and suddenly she felt uncomfortable, she just wanted Stefan to let go, and there was still that hunger gnawing at the back of her throat.

"What's going on? What happened? Damon-"Elena began.

"When you came here, you were on the brink of death, Dr Meredith gave you vampire blood and now you are in transition," Damon explained, his face neutral, masking his emotions.

A vampire? She, Elena Gilbert was going to be a vampire? She felt a mix of emotions, she was angry because she didn't have a choice; she didn't want this, did she? But she was also happy knowing that know she could spend the rest of eternity with Damon and Stefan.

She looked around to see her friends all beaming at her, coming one by one to give her a hug, she embraced them, whilst trying to abate her hunger, and man was she hungry. Without thinking she said, "Damon I'm really hungry!"

"You need to drink blood to complete the transition," he replied his voice bearing no emotion. What was his problem, Elena thought, why is he standing so secluded from everyone; she missed the warmth of his arms around her, and wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, but she couldn't she thought as she glanced at Stefan, who Elena had unknowingly hurt. Now that Elena was a vampire Stefan wanted to be the one that helped her and guided her, not Damon, and he hated the way Elena had turned to Damon for help and not him. As much as Stefan wanted to be with Elena forever, he didn't want her to be a vampire; she would remind him too much of Katherine.

**YOU! Yes you, I see you, just reading this, having no intention of reviewing, uh-huh, didn't think you'd get caught did you, well guess what, you were wrong! Now review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**OMVD, what she's updating already?! Well don't get used to it! This is only for the two angels that reviewed "The quite one in the corner," and "ada1864salvatorE," you two are amazing! Now for the rest of you, yeah you, you know who you are, you mean 87 readers, don't think I don't look at my traffic graph! You can read it, but can't spend a minute to review, when I spend ages writing this! :'(**

**On a more brighter note, enjoy...**

Elena's throat was on fire, all she could think of was her burning throat. "It's going to be OK," Stefan said, trying to comfort her. Tears swelled into Elena's eyes. "I don't want to be a murderer," she whispered. Suddenly Damon was beside her holding her hand, he looked her in the eye and said "You won't be, I won't let anything happen to you," his face was still a mask. In that moment Elena believed him and knew he won't let anything happen to her, she suddenly forgot that they were surrounded by people; she jumped into Damon's arms and whispered "I'm scared".

"I know, it's all going to work out," he said his hand rubbing her back soothingly. Elena closed her eyes and felt calm in Damon's arms. Stefan was staring at them, full of jealousy, why did Elena seek comfort in his brother, why not him? He thought still staring at them. They seemed oblivious to the stares they were getting and this infuriated Stefan even more, Damon finally pulled back sensing Stefan's anger.

"I think Elena needs to feed now," Stefan said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I'll compel a nurse or someone so Elena can feed on them, Bonnie can you do your stuff and turn this into a daylight ring?" Damon said holding out the most amazing ring.

Caroline squealed "Oh my god! That ring is so gorgeous, where did you get it Damon?"

"I brought it while I was travelling in Europe and I was going to give it to Elena, now it has even more meaning," he replied.

"Wow Damon, it's beautiful!" Elena breathed, awestruck by the sight in front of her.

"I am so jealous of you right now," Caroline shrieked.

"I think we should get the blood for Elena now," said Stefan, trying to divert the attention Damon was getting.

"Can't I use a blood bag?" Elena asked, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"To complete the transition you need to drink fresh human blood," Damon informed her, before walking out the door to find a willing donor.

Damon came back into the room with a blond nurse behind him. He took her to Elena and turned to face the blond. He stared into her eyes and said, "Elena will now feed from you, you will not get scared, you will not scream."

"Elena will now feed from me, I will not get scared, I will not scream," repeated the nurse in a monotone voice.

Elena reached for the nurse's neck and all of a sudden her hunger took ever her and she bit into the nurse's neck and drank. She realised that she was being clawed of the nurse too soon and turned to see Damon prying her of the nurse.

"That's enough Elena," he said. He then turned to the nurse and again compelled her, "you will leave now and forget what happened, and you will think that you were bitten by an animal on your way home, now go." She again repeated her orders and left.

"Thank you Damon for not letting me hurt that woman," Elena said, proud that she had some control over her.

"I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, and I am not," he replied, staring Elena in the eye, the way that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

"I think we should get Elena home now, she needs rest," interrupted Stefan.

"I think Jeremy and Elena should stay at the boarding house, where it's safe," proposed Damon.

"Thanks for your offer Damon, but I think I am going to leave town for a while, I know Elena is safe with you and Stefan," Jeremy replied.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Elena worried by her brothers sudden decision, she knew he wouldn't be taking her becoming a vampire well.

"I don't know, I have a lot on mind," Jeremy answered.

"Take care of yourself Jeremy, and come back soon," Elena said hugging her brother, trying to keep her tears from spilling.

He turned to leave and then turned to the Salvatore brothers. "Take care of her; don't let any other bad guys ruin her life."

**Review's are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A big thank you to Destiny4eva, ada1864salvatorE and meskin1o for your reviews and PM's you guys rock, for the rest of you *BLOWS RASPERRY* you guys suck! I'm joking, I appreciate you guys reading it, but will a review kill you?**

"We should get Elena home now," Stefan said reaching out for Elena's hand, Elena realising his intention folded her arms, not wanting to hurt Damon.

"Here you go Elena," Bonnie said giving Elena her new daylight ring.

"Thanks Bonnie," Elena replied, then turning to Damon said "Thank you again Damon for the ring it truly is beautiful, I love it."

The five of them exited the hospital and headed for the boarding house, the girls sat in the back of the car and the two brothers sat in the front. They drove in a comfortable silence all the way home. They went inside and Elena said, "I'm exhausted I want to sleep, Caroline will you stay with me?"

"Sure," the young vampire replied cheerily.

The two friends said bye to Bonnie and headed to one of the many spare rooms in the boarding house. As soon as they entered Elena collapsed on the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

...

Elena woke up after a few hours of peaceful sleep, she had had two dreams. In the first one she saw Damon coming into her room and confessing his love for her. He also said one of the most heart-warming things Elena had ever heard. Damon had said that he wasn't good enough for her and that Stefan deserved her, not him. He then compelled her to forget his moving speech and had left Elena.

In the second dreams she saw herself before her parents died, waiting for them to pick her up after a party. She saw herself Damon meeting her and then compelling her to forget their strange meeting. Elena awoke confused and then realised that her dreams weren't dreams, there were compulsions wearing of now that she was a vampire. She couldn't believe the two encounters Damon had made her forget, it was so unlike Damon to do something like that. Why had he made her forget? She thought to herself perplexed.

Caroline entered the room and beamed, "You're finally awake!" She then saw the confused look on her friends face and added, "What's wrong?" Elena explained the situation to Caroline who listened like a good friend. When Elena had finally finished all Caroline said was "Wow!"

"I know, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused," Elena confessed.

"So am I," Caroline said. Seeing the mystified look on her friend's face she continued. "I really miss Klaus," she admitted. "I know I shouldn't 'cos he is the enemy and all but I do, and now he's dead and I don't know what to do!" she finished bursting into tears. Elena rushed to comfort her friend. "Why can't our lives ever be normal?" Caroline asked half-smiling.

"Because we Caroline Forbes are not normal," Elena replied smiling at her tearful friend. "I'm supposed to be the one in tears; I have just transitioned into a vampire."

"Sorry," Caroline replied wiping her eyes. "How you taking it all?" The blond vampire inquired.

"Honestly, I don't know, I thought I would be angry, but I'm just upset about the things I'll never have the chance to do like have kids or go to college."

"I know what you mean, when I turned I was so upset about everything that I'll miss, but then I realised I have all of eternity to just live and do what I want to do."

"You're right Caroline, thanks," Elena said hugging her friend.

"What are best friends who also happen to be vampires for?" Caroline said laughing.

"I'm really hungry, I need blood," stated Elena.

"I'm sure Damon has some, let's ask him."

The two young vampires went downstairs to see Damon drinking a glass of blood and holding another in his hand. "Here you go Elena; I thought you would be hungry so I got you a glass of blood."

"Thank you Damon," Elena said taking the cup and drowning it in one go.

"Would you like some blood blondie," Damon asked Caroline.

"No thank you Damon," Caroline replied, taken back by Damon's hospitality.

"I'm gonna head to bed," Elena said trying to get away from Damon's penetrating glare. Truth be told, she didn't know how to act around him anymore. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, but restrained herself knowing it would hurt Stefan.

"You know where to find me if you need anything," Damon hollered on his way to his room.

Elena frowned, thinking why Damon was staying away from her.

**I was a bit iffy about this chapter, but I update it 'cos I promised some people, and for the rest of you lazy lot, I see you on my traffic graph, only reading, no reviewing! L**

**Review's are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Okay listen up people, my traffic graph shows me that 541 people have read this overall, and I've only got 8 reviews! L Thank you to ada1864salvatorE and msbella12 for reviewing, and I'm not updating until I get 15 reviews overall, I have 8 now, so I only want 7 for this chapter. Anyways enjoy...**

Stefan entered the boarding house and saw Elena frowning. He approached her and went for a kiss on the mouth that she diverted to her cheek. Stefan stepped back hurt, then realised all this must be hard on Elena.

"How are you?" He asked Elena, "How are you taking it all?"

"I'm OK," Elena replied.

"Would you like some more blood?" Stefan enquired.

"Damon's already given me some, thanks anyways," Elena said. "I want to stay in control, not have too much blood."

Damon had given Elena blood, why had it not been him Stefan thought. He silently cursed himself; he wanted to be there for Elena. "Do you want to go hunting? I could teach you to feed on animals," Stefan asked hopefully.

"I think I'm going to stick to blood bags," Elena stated. "I'm sure Damon can help me with that.

Stefan's hands had subconsciously turned to fists; Elena was again rejecting his help and taking Damon's.

"I am going to head to bed," Elena said turning to go up the stairs. Without giving Stefan a second glance Elena went up to the room she was sharing with Caroline.

Stefan was engulfed in a ball of anger. Elena becoming a vampire was the worst thing that happened to him. He was so angry but upset as well, he then chose to look for comfort in alcohol, it was better than seeking comfort in blood.

...

Stefan sat slumped in his chair at the bar, he had made sure to go to a bar far away, he didn't want recognising him and then wasting his time.

"Having fun?" Katherine asked leaning into Stefan.

"I was," he mumbled drowning another glass of wine.

"I'm sure we can fix that," she said sitting in the stool next to him. She ordered herself a drink and by ordered she compelled the bartender, as she looked too young to drink such a strong drink.

"So what's got little Stefan so angry? Has dear Elena finally chosen Damon?"

"No," Stefan growled clenching his fists.

"Your behaviour tells me otherwise, now what's wrong?" Katherine pestered.

Surprisingly Stefan ended up telling Katherine everything.

"Now will you leave me alone," he snapped ordering yet another drink.

"Come on Stefan, we used to have fun," she whispered in his ear seductively.

"We did, didn't we, everything was so simple then," he said remembering much simpler times.

"It was."

"Until I found out what an evil, manipulate bitch you are," laughed Stefan.

"Oh come on Stefan," Katherine whispered caressing his cheek.

She then kissed him, strong and passionately, and to Katherine's surprise Stefan kissed her back. Maybe this was what he needed he thought, this will make the pain better.

The pair broke away after many minutes of passionate kissing, the alcohol was really getting to Stefan now, he decided to go back home. There was so much alcohol even a vampire could take.

...

Stefan woke up the next morning and suddenly remembered the events of last night. What had he done?! He thought as he threw a chair across the room. He couldn't believe he had cheated on Elena with Katherine. How would Elena feel when she found out, he thought. She wasn't going to find out he decided, there was no way in hell Elena was going to find out about last night. Plus, it wasn't as if Elena hadn't cheated on Stefan before, he knew about her and Damon, hell_ everyone_ knew about her and Damon.

He told himself this in an effort to feel less guilty, but even he knew Elena and Damon's relationship was different.

...

Damon sat on his bed staring at the ceiling, he was quite surprised at how controlled Elena was; he had never met anyone as controlled as her. It must have been her effort of desperately clinging to her humanity, he thought. He was so engrossed in thought; he didn't even hear Elena come to his room.

"Hi Damon," Elena said nervously sitting at the edge of his bed. "You know we need to talk about the times you compelled me right?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, and I know it doesn't change your choice," he said bitterly as he rushed downstairs at vampire speed trying to get away from Elena. He punched and dented a wall in frustration. Why did Elena have to bring it up, he thought.

Damon had left a shocked Elena on his bed, she had not expected Damon to behave this way; it scared her. He didn't even listen to what she had to say, she thought as she headed back to her room, angry.

**Please review otherwise I won't know if anyone actually likes it, or if I am wasting my time.**

**Follow me on twitter miss_s_tvd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A massive thank you to ad1864salvatorE, Delena4Nian50 and meskin10, for reviewing, so I asked for only 7 reviews, I only got 3, thus the late update. Plus, I've just been in a bad mood lately.**

Stefan came down to see a huge dent in the wall, must have been Damon he thought. He saw his brother sitting on a sofa drinking alcohol.

"In the morning?" Stefan asked glaring at the glass of alcohol in his brother's hand.

"You're one to talk brother," Damon retorted smirking.

"What's got you upset so early in the morning?" Stefan asked his gaze travelling to the stairs.

"Nothing," Damon snapped.

The two brothers sat in silence for a few moments, reflecting on the past few days.

"I've been thinking..." Damon said breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"Remember a few days before Elena turned, we made a deal?"

"Deal?" Stefan asked confused.

"That if Elena chooses me you will leave Mystic Falls, and if she chooses you I leave," Damon explained.

"Yeah, what about it? Elena chose you!" Stefan exclaimed, heartbroken.

"I wish, you got it the wrong way round," stated the eldest Salvatore.

"That means she chose me? When?"

"When she found out that Klaus died, she had a choice to meet you or me before we supposedly died," explained Damon grimly. "The brother she chose to spend the last hour of their life with is obviously the brother she wants to stay with."

Damon let it sink in before continuing.

"Although I don't know why seeing as you let her die and saved that mutt and let her die" He spat.

"Really?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" asked an irritable Damon?

"I just can't believe it!" He exclaimed grinning. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, according to the deal I have to leave Mystic Falls," sighed Damon, leaning back into his chair.

"You're going to leave Mystic Falls? You don't have to, I wasn't thinking properly when I suggested that," said Stefan, taken back with his brothers honesty.

"You expect me to sit here and watch you with the girl I love?" Damon questioned, angrily.

"Sorry," Stefan said. "You don't have to leave though this is your house too."

"I can't stay here."

"How long are you going for?"

"I don't know, I'm leaving tonight," Damon said before heading upstairs to pack his bags.

...

Caroline went to her room and collapsed onto her bed, she was so tiered. She felt really sorry for Elena for being turned into a vampire, she knew what it was like; she hadn't had a choice either. She was also envious of her because she had Damon and Stefan to care for her, when Caroline had first turned she had no one, Stefan had helped her but that was after she killed someone. She hated herself for that, and probably always would.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even realise the constant knocking on the window, until the knocker threw a rock to the window.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed sitting up.

"Finally! I've been knocking for ages love, I would've come from the door but your mum's there and I wanted to be gentlemen and not barge my way in through the window," Klaus in Tyler's body chirped.

"But y-y-your meant to be dead!" Caroline stammered.

"Funny story that actually lo-," Klaus/Tyler began but was interrupted by Caroline leaping into his arms.

"What's with the British accent, you sound like Klaus, and this isn't a part of your sire thing is it?"

"Yeah, I'm about to get to that, you see the thing is love, your Bennet friend came to me with a plan, she didn't want her friends to die you see," he explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked baffled. "You are seriously freaking me out with the whole accent thing Tyler."

"You see the thing is love, I'm not Tyler," he stated.

"What do you mean you're not Tyler, what are you on about?"

"In short, Bonnie did a spell to put me in Tyler's body so all her friends could live, I wasn't lying when I said you're all from my bloodline love," he smirked.

"You mean...you're Klaus!" she screamed jumping into his arms. "Oh my god, you have no idea how upset I've been over the last couple of days."

"Upset? Why love?"

"I-I missed you," she blushed.

"You did? You have to watch yourself love, I might begin to think you actually care about me," he joked.

"Caroline, are you OK?" Mrs Forbes called from downstairs.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine," she replied.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Klaus/Tyler said.

"You don't have to-" Caroline began, but before she could finish Klaus had already left her room.

**Sorry if the Klaroline part is not that good, I wasn't really sure how to write that part.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxx**

**Chapter 6:**

**Okay firstly, I know how I said I was going to stop this, it's because I got no reviews, so sorry if I thought my fanfic is rubbish and decided not to upload anymore, but 0 review's harms a girls' self-esteem, plus this is so not my week!**

Elena walked into Damon's room and shouted, "What is your problem? Why are you staying so away from me and where are you going?"

Damon turned to leave the room, but Elena blocked his way, "You will not run away again Damon Salvatore," she commanded.

"What do you want Elena?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Answer my questions," she stated.

"Then will you leave me alone?" he asked.

"Maybe, if you're lucky," she smirked.

"Fine," Damon sighed dramatically. "I am leaving Mystic Falls for a while."

"What? Why?" Elena screamed.

"I just need to be alone," he replied.

"But, you need to stay and help me, I-I can't do this without you Damon," Elena whispered as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You won't be alone, you'll have Stefan to help you, just like you wanted," Damon replied bitterly.

Elena was in shock, this wasn't like Damon she thought, he made her cry and didn't even care.

Damon stormed out the room and bumped into Stefan.

"Why is Elena crying?" Stefan demanded.

"I don't know," he yelled. Damon sped to his room to grab his bags, as he made his way downstairs he realised Elena and Stefan were hugging, this boiled his blood. To think my brother wanted me to stay here with him he thought.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said sarcastically as he stormed out of the house.

"Wait, Damon!" Elena called, but Damon was gone.

...

It had been a week since Damon had left, and all Elena had done was cry and drink blood. In her despair she had nearly killed the mail man. If Stefan hadn't clawed her of him, she would have killed him.

Stefan hated seeing Elena cry, especially for his brother. I thought she chose me, he thought resentfully. At least she's moved into my room now he thought.

Caroline and Bonnie had come round to try and cheer her up, but Elena had brushed them off saying "I need to be alone".

Jeremy had called, but even that hadn't changed Elena's mood.

...

Caroline and Tyler were lying on the sofa watching a movie together. Tyler was playing with Caroline's hair deep in thought.

"I'm going to leave Mystic Falls for a while," Tyler burst out.

"What?" Caroline shrieked sitting up, "Not you too? What is with guys leaving Mystic Falls?"

"I can't get over Klaus using my body, I just don't know who I am anymore," he confessed.

"You're Tyler, the man I love," Caroline said caressing his cheek.

"I love you too Caroline, but I think I need to find myself," he said uncertainly.

"Find yourself? How can you leave me again?" She said bursting into tears.

Tyler advanced to pull her into a hug but Caroline stopped him.

"Don't okay, just leave me alone."

"I love you Caroline," Tyler whispered kissing her forehead. "I will come back for you." He said as he turned to leave.

Caroline grabbed her keys and headed for The Grill, she was going to drown her pain in liquor.

...

Caroline was on her third glass of bourbon, when a familiar British accent said, "Haven't you had enough to drink love?"

"Leave me alone Klaus, I'm not in the mood," she snapped.

"I just thought you might like some company," he smiled.

"I just want to be alone," she groaned burying her head in her arms.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked genuinely concerned.

"Why do you care?"

"In case you've forgotten love, I actually like you, so I care if you're upset."

"None of your business, now just leave me alone!" she screamed, causing a few glances her way but Caroline was too drunk and upset to care. Klaus continued to stare and Caroline, while she drank more alcohol.

Suddenly she burst into tears, Klaus reached out to hug her and she let him. He patted her back and let her cry on his shirt. After 20 minutes Caroline stopped crying.

"Thank you," she hiccupped.

"What for love?"

"For being here for me, I really need someone right now," she explained sniffing.

"Anytime, will you explain to me why you're crying now?" he asked smirking.

"Tyler's leaving me again," she sobbed. "He said 'he needs to find himself,'" she sneered.

"I don't understand why you're still with him, you deserve someone better," he said sincerely.

"Thank you, I feel a little better now," she said stepping away from his embrace.

"Would you like a ride home love?"

Caroline thought for a minute, what would anyone think if they saw her with Klaus she thought, well screw them all the said to herself after a few seconds.

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiled.

Caroline and Klaus drove in comfortable silence, when they got to Caroline's house Klaus escorted her to her door.

They were silent for a few moments, Caroline was playing with her keys and Klaus was staring at her.

"Goodnight love," he said heading towards his car.

"Klaus wait," Caroline said.

"What's wrong love?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you again," she explained. She then kissed him on the cheek

**Now always remember, a year has 365 days, and reviews are love, and you should always spread love!**

**xxx**


End file.
